


cuddling in the tardis

by mishamash



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, General fluff, little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamash/pseuds/mishamash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a little prompt my friend gave me :) The tardis breaks down, and it's too cold for humans; cuddling ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddling in the tardis

BANG!

 

POP!

 

WHIZZ!

 

KLANG!

 

"Doctor what are you doing?!" Rose screamed as she held on for dear life.  
"It isn’t me this time Rose, I swear!!!" The Doctor grabbed his mallet, hitting the console haphazardly.  
"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP HITTING THE TARDIS LIKE THAT-"  
The Tardis came to a sudden stop, both passengers crashing to the ground.  
"What happened?" Rose asked.  
"I dunno, she’s stopped somehow," the Doctor tapped the central column. "What’s wrong, hey? Hey? What’s that about?"  
There was no response from the great machine. Not a sound.  
"Doctor, I think she’s stopped." Rose looked around in bewilderment.  
"Something must’ve short-circuited somewhere. I’ll go check downstairs, you stay here." He ran off, waving his Sonic.  
Rose shrugged and walked away, checking the controls, and seeing if she was alright. “His hammering finally got to you eh?” She patted the console.  
Rose’s face went from concern to alarm as she noticed the puff of air in front of her. “DOCTOR!”  
"Rose!" The Doctor came bounding in, his long coat flapping behind him. "Something’s gone terribly wrong. The temperature’s dropped about twenty degrees."  
"Yeah I figured."  
"You alright?"  
"Doctor, I don’t think my jumper is enough for this cold" Rose shivered.  
Reaching over, he pulled Rose closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait this one out," He grinned.  
Rose wrapped her own arms around him, burying herself in his long coat. She leaned her cheek against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his two hearts.  
"Aren’t you cold, Doctor?"  
"Oh me? Nah! But don’t you worry Rose I’ll keep you warm." He lifted her chin, smiling at her with his age-old eyes.  
"Hmm…"  
"What is it Doctor?"  
"Rose Tyler…you are beautiful"  
Rose blushed, failing to hide her smile. “Aren’t so bad yourself Doctor.”   
Impulsively, she stood on tiptoe, brushing her lips against his cheeks.  
The Doctor grinned, cupping Rose’s face in his hands. Slowly, he tucked a hair behind her ear, and pressed his lips to hers, feeling the soft, beautiful mouth of Rose tyler. “This warm enough?”  
He felt her smile. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fics so I hope you like it! :) Thanks to my friends for telling me post it here


End file.
